Parodies
by claudiarice
Summary: very funny! read at the risk of you falling out of your chair!
1. Simple and Dirty

Okay this is a parody that my best friend and I made up on a very long band trip. It was on the way home while our blood was pumped full of sugar! So that is why this is so strange! Anyway here is our version of Simple and Clean!

Simple and Dirty

He's giving him

To many things lately

He's all he needs OH NO!

He smiled at him and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet YOUR FATHER!

When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said NO

I don't want to do nasty and inappropriate things at school

When he walks away

You don't hear him say, "Please, Oh Riku, don't go"

Simple and dirty is the way that he's making him feel tonight

It's hard to let WHAT GO!

Hold him whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little sick and nasty

Regardless of warnings they went and did it anyway

Now they both have AIDS!

Hold him whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little sick and nasty

Regardless of warnings they went and did it anyway

Now they both have AIDS!

Well there you have it! I'm going to add more parodies in the future chapters!


	2. He's a Pervert

Okay here is the second chapter in my parodies!

This is my song!

Author's note: He's a pervert is a parody of I'm too sexy. We also made this one up on a band trip. It's about three of the guys in band, Keith, Brad, and Jay. Nothing in this song is true except Jay wearing a kilt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He's a Pervert

Keith likes to play with his hand

Likes to play with his hand

He's in pit in marching band.

And he, he has a thing for Brad

He has a thing for Brad

Don't you think that's sad!

He's a pervert ya know what I mean

And he looks up Jay's kilt on the catwalk.

On the catwalk on the catwalk yeah,

He looks up Jay's kilt on the catwalk.

And that's the end of this song!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah I know…we are so pathetic and need to get a life.


	3. Rory the Disturbing Band Member

Rory the Disturbing Band Member is to the tune of Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Rory is a person in our band. He has long hair and Farnham is our band director. Oh and we all used to joke about Rory being gay so that's were the 'joked about his sexuality' line came from! Also made up on a band trip. Also none of this is true!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rory the disturbing band member

Had a saxophone.

Many people made fun of him,

And never called him on the phone.

All of the other band members,

Used to laugh and call him freak.

They made fun of his stupid hair,

And joked about his sexuality.

Then one band rehearsal Farnham came to say, "If you don't treat Rory right, I'll kick you all out tonight!"

So nobody made fun of him,

At least not where Farnham could see!

Rory the disturbing band member you'll go down in history!

You'll go down in history!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

If you don't like it then don't read anymore!


	4. The Phantom of the Opera The KrisJay rem...

Okay here is a new song fic! This one was made up by my best friend and was written about my crush Jay and his best friend Kris. Kris is Christine from the movie The Phantom of the Opera and Jay is the Phantom! Enjoy!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kris:

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That guy from my old band…

What was his name?

Oh, I think, Jay, it was

Memories we had

You know…For a guy, he ain't so bad….

Jay:

Play once again with me

This strange duet

My abs are well-defined

My hair is wet

You know I never thought

Love was what we had

But you know….For a guy, Kris ain't so bad….

Kris:

Those who've gone out with you

Seem to betray

So now I'm asking you….

Jay:

No, I'm not gay!

Both:

We were just friends I swear…

Until we inked our backs

And now…I think that for a guy, you ain't too bad…

(And so Jay and Kris reunited their old bands and lived happily ever after.)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well there you go! I hope you liked it! OH and to Jay and Kris, we are so sorry for writing such things about you! Lol yeah right!


End file.
